Confessions
by rockgoddess42
Summary: After a long day on a case, Martin crashes at his best friend's apartment with some things he needs to get off his chest.


Confession

Taking a deep breath after another tough case, not to mention having fought with Sam again, Martin decided to head to his best friend's apartment for the night.

He needed a mental break and needed to talk to Danny about some things.

With that he turned the light off at his desk, placing everything back in order, grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Heading down the stairs he wondered where he would start with Danny.

Making his way to his car, he stepped in, placed the key in the ignition, and with another breath he turned the engine on, and sped to Danny's apartment.

Arriving a few minutes later and seeing Danny's car he let out a sigh of relief, pulling into a spot.

Walking up the steps to Danny's door he pulled out his spare key he had from after the missing situation with Rafi, in case Danny needed him, and he couldn't get in.

Pulling out the key, Martin let himself in calling out, "Hey Danny bro it's me."

Danny glanced up hearing his partner, smiling he called back, "Hey Martin in the other room."

Martin walked down the hall smiling softly walking over he playfully swiped him on the shoulder chuckling and said, "Hey brother how's it goin?"

"Okay, tough case today huh?"

Letting out a long sigh he nodded in reply quietly answering, "Yeah it was."

"So what's up? I mean you're always welcome here you know that but what's going on?"

Staring up in surprise he asked curiously with a smile, "Man am I that easy to read?"

He laughed as he heard Danny reply, "Only to me."

Martin just shook his head and answered, "Nothin I'm okay…. I just after today the case and all just took a lot out of me and this was the one place I felt more at home."

The two boys grabbed some snacks and headed into the living room area, and sat on the couch.

Grabbing the remote, Danny flipped to a football game, and the two brothers kicked back just enjoying spending time together off the clock.

Finally after a while Danny could feel eyes on him and could see Martin watching him softly every few minutes, but didn't understand why.

It was as though Martin was trying to take in that Danny was beside him.

Throwing him a concerned glance, Danny had finally had enough of his best friend's silence, turning down the volume he turned to Martin.

"Alright Martin what's up? I've had enough of your silence, and glances at me, what's really going on? What's bothering you?"

Eyeing his best friend for a moment then Martin knew he wasn't getting away easy from Danny, and sighed.

"Okay, I was just thinking, I uh I got into an argument with Sam this morning, it's just... I do love her and all but she refuses to publicly inform all of you that we are together… But when it's convenient for her to be with me she is and I just can't deal with playing her games anymore."

Giving some thought to the comment for a moment Danny suggested, "Have you spoken with Sam about how you feel?"

Shaking his head with frustration Martin replied, "I mean I've been dropping hints to her that this was getting ridiculous, I even said as much to her, the whole hiding it from the team thing. I have no idea what she's afraid of and I'm frankly getting tired of it."

Danny just patiently waited for him to continue.

Martin suddenly chuckled which made Danny look at him wonderingly.

Looking at his brother Martin shook his head and remarked, "You know, after the shooting, I came back to work like nothing ever was wrong between us. I mean between myself, and Sam not us we're good Danny. I mean I forgave you a long time ago. You were with me every step of the way, but me and Sam there's these awkward moments between us where neither one knows what to say."

Thoughtfully Danny asked, "Well I mean how long could Sam have expected you to wait for her to decide what she wanted?"

Shrugging Martin admitted, "I don't know man. And all I knew was I could not wait any longer for her to decide what she wanted. I meant to tell you, I tried to invite her to my cousin's wedding with me as my girlfriend, I wanted to introduce her to the family. But she just appeared to me like she was afraid and couldn't make up her mind. I understood she needed to think about it, but she waited and waited, until I just had enough. I told her I decided to go by myself. I told her nothing was wrong, I just didn't want to do this anymore. I was tired of playing her games,

I just Danny, you're the closest thing I have to a sibling, a little brother and especially after the whole addiction situation, I mean we've grown closer every day since we started working together. But especially since the shooting, I know you felt guilty and you shouldn't. I never held that against you I want you to know that. I told you that day and I'll say it now, we're good brother. And no matter if things between myself, and Sam are rocky or acting like they're somewhat stable again, my constant is you. Why do you think I've hung out with you more, or spoke to you more about personal things, and cut off when one of the others came over to us? I value our brotherhood Danny I don't want to lose you."

Danny's eyes began tearing up a bit as Martin glanced up and smiled softly at him.

"I don't know what to say Martin, other than you will never lose me you know that. I value our friendship also, and I am beyond grateful you feel comfortable enough to come to me more than anyone. I feel the same with you now more than I had in such a long time. I'm right here Martin I'm not leaving you."

Martin reached over ruffling his hair playfully smiling and said gently, "Hey c'mere."

Comfortingly he wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders pulling him close whispering, "You won't lose me either Danny I'm right here okay?"

Feeling his little brother's nod against his shoulder he smiled as he could sense him falling asleep.

Glancing down sure enough Danny had fallen asleep in his arms exhausted from the case, and the overwhelming emotion created.

Tucking a blanket around Danny and gently laying him back against the pillow, Martin remained by his side keeping vigil over his brother, until he too began to drift into a deep sleep.


End file.
